


Gleaming

by Perr1n



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: So many in the universe, each with their own story, past and future.Not all end well, not all are villains, nor are they heroes.Often, they just are who they are, nothing more, nothing less.
Kudos: 3





	Gleaming

Standing in rows, like trophies on a shelf, near perfect copies, each poised erect, stoic and silent. The solid click-clack of heels on stone, two deep-set tangerine orbs surveying the faces before them, expression blank, whatever emotions felt, if felt at all hidden behind a mask. Their gaze lands upon one, who dares not even turn to look their commander in the eye, keeping a firm stare locked upon the far wall, even as this figure speaks, voice resonant and low.

"Designation?" "Citrine!" Is the swift reply, "Facet 3R-3X-Cut 3UV!" The Hessonite taps one slender finger on her tablet, "Hmm, it says you are assigned to Emerald 4A." She directs the two Citrine's gaze to the small, circular grey pad, humming softly from the energy that coursed through it. "The pad shall take you all to Klavious 7, Hessonite 8D has been informed of your arrival, go."

"Yes, my Hessonite!" Dozens of voices answer in unison, turning in perfect synch towards the Warp Pad. "Klavious?" Citrine 3R-4X whispers, sparing a glance towards 3X. "Never heard of it." She hisses in reply. "Shhh!" Rasps 1X in the line ahead of them. 

Ten at a time, the Citrines step onto the Pad, which after a pause let out a shrill whine, producing a column of silver light that forced 3X to turn away. When she looked back, those who were on the Pad had vanished, looking up, she could see a beam of energy, like a shooting star, being flung out into the black void of space. 

"What do you think its like?" 4X questions. 3X shrugs, stepping forward as the second group of ten is teleported away. "Can't be that different than here." "Hope we get some action, this place is so boring!" 8Z butts in from the row behind. "Careful what you wish for." 5Z retorts, giving her a jab. The two giggle but fell silent once 1X turns her head to face them.

She faces straight again, onto the Pad, her blank, steely-eyed gaze taking in her home one last time before vanishing. 

Now it was 3X's turn if her body permitted such action she'd let out a shaky breath, boots clomping onto the reflective, glassy surface. 8Z gives a wink, her mischievous smile disappearing in a flare of light.

A feeling of weightlessness settles over the gems, akin to falling. The solid ground is gone, yet 3X could feel that, in contrast to common sense and gravity, she was not going down, but rather up, up at speeds quicker than ones mind could comprehend, nothing but a pillar of energy being projected across the cosmos, looking like a comet. 3X could just barely make out the outline of the nine other Citrines, 4X was so close though that even now her golden eyes were on full display, set above a wide, exhilarated grin.

3X smiles back but is unsure if she could see it.

And then, just as swiftly as they left, the ten gems arrive, the ground returns, not approaching, more so like it had been there the whole time, 3X having just forgotten it. The light vanishes, allowing her to take in Klavious 7.

It was....not all that impressive. Her smile deflates into a frown, for in almost every way Klavious looked just like Cobre Sigma, from the sharp, angular architecture of the soldiers to the sleek, regal palaces owned by the leaders. In the sky, tinged ruby red from the setting sun, dozens of shapes darted about, ships coming and going as they pleased. 

"Move it!" A voice barks, snapping 3X back to reality, she hurrying off to join the other arrivals, no sooner did she jump off the pad did it flare again, 8 and 5Z among those that appear, taking their place behind 3 and 4X. 

"Is this all of them?" A reedy, agitated sounding gem asks, "Affirmative" Another replies. 

Standing erect, 3 and 4X watch, among the many other Citrine's, as two figures approach. One was undoubtedly a Hessonite, strutting around, poised like a predator stalked prey, right on the heel of a much taller, broad-shouldered individual, adorning the front of her chest the symbol of Yellow and Blue, a wild mane of green hair cascading down their back. "Ah, good." This Gem hums, lip curled in a smile more closely resembling a sneer. 

"I am Hessonite 8D," "MY HESSONITE!" Seventy Citrines boom, crossing their arms into a Diamond. 

Hessonite clears her throat, "Yes, well. You all have been assigned herewith but one goal." She bows respectfully to the taller gem. "This is Emerald 4A, commander of The Cobalt Fleet. From here on, you will answer to her, every word will begin with a salute and end with the statement, Yes, my Emerald! Understood?" 

"YES, MY HESSONITE!" They reply. 

Emerald steps forward, her single, deep green eye surveying her new soldiers. "Let me be the first to say, Welcome to Klavious 7, the backwater dumpster of a colony, MY BACKWATER, to be exact."

"It was in our Radiant Leaders kindness that I was gifted this world, as far as things go, consider this my personal kingdom." She pauses, stopping right in front of 3X, who refuses to even look up. 

After a torturously long moment of silence, Emerald continues, "I expect complete obedience, as should any true gem would. There will be no hesitation when it comes to carrying out my order, no second of doubt. See me as a tyrant, and fear me as such. If any of you pebbles fail, know that I will personally grind your stones to dust. Am I clear?!"

"YES, MY EMERALD!" 

She grins wider, "Excellent." 


End file.
